This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Rechargeable magnesium oxygen batteries are suitable for use in hybrid and electric vehicles for vehicle propulsion, but are subject to improvement. For magnesium oxygen batteries to be rechargeable, they must have a non-aqueous magnesium ion conductor. For example, a non-aqueous type magnesium oxygen battery capable of providing a discharge voltage that is greater than the discharge voltage of existing magnesium oxygen batteries would be desirable. In particular, there is a need for a high power output, high energy density by mass and by volume, magnesium oxygen battery capable of generating a discharge voltage greater than 1.1V, which is the discharge voltage of current magnesium oxygen batteries that use a 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-oxyl (TEMPO) anion complex as an promoter. The present teachings address this need.